


Le carillon

by Amy_roze



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, F/M, M/M, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_roze/pseuds/Amy_roze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les jumeaux ont 25 ans, Tom est marié et vit à l'autre bout du pays, Bill semble coincé chez sa mère sans réussir à grandir. Ils ont quasiment perdu contact l'un avec l'autre. Mais ce Noël, les choses vont peut-être changer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le carillon

Le carillon retentit. Les yeux ont à peine le temps de se lever au ciel, que déjà la porte est grande ouverte et que la tranquillité s'échappe.

Effusions, embrassades, joie.

Les yeux de Simone rient, et ils pétillent en laissant entrer la femme brune précédée de son ventre rond, suivie de son mari, qui tient leur petite fille par la main. Petite main potelée qu'il lâche quelques instants, pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras.

Les phrases habituelles. Salut mon grand, comment ça va ? Mon Dieu, combien de temps vas-tu encore garder ces dreadlocks ? La grossesse se passe bien ?  
Comme si c'était à lui qu'il fallait demander. C'est sa grossesse à elle. C'est elle qui sait si ça va bien.  
D'ailleurs, ça a plutôt l'air d'aller bien. Elle s'avance dans le salon et pose tout son bordel – sac à main, jouets de la petite, affaires de toilette pour enfant – à côté du sofa. Ses talons claquent sur le plancher, sa jupe vole autour de ses mollets. Cela semble ravir Simone, qui la regarde comme si elle était son troisième enfant.

« Katja, est-ce que tu as descendu la poussette ? »

Cette voix lui donne envie de pleurer. Tom arrive à la suite de sa femme, pose ses mains machinalement sur les hanches de cette dernière. Il le remarque enfin, avachi à l'autre bout du canapé, pianotant sur son portable.

« Hey, Bill. »dit-il doucement.

« Tom. »répond Bill en relevant la tête.

Si Tom a abandonné les baggys et les longs tee-shirts pour de simples jeans-chemises, Bill a conservé son style. Certes, le maquillage est plus subtil, la tenue plus recherchée, mais l'intention est restée la même, la lueur de provocation s'est un peu ternie au fond des yeux, mais elle vivote encore.  
Tom a un peu l'impression de voir le fantôme de l'adolescent de 18 ans sur ce canapé, écrasé par l'amertume du jeune adulte qu'est devenu son frère.

« Simone, ces coussins sont absolument ravissants ! »

La voix cristalline de Katja rompt le vague contact qui s'était établi entre les jumeaux. Katja a toujours été comme ça, depuis qu'elle connaît Tom, même avant leur mariage; elle ne s'est jamais gênée pour couper court à des instants d'intimité entre Bill et Tom, peut-être simplement parce qu'elle n'a jamais perçu la connexion qui existe, ou existait, entre eux.

Les deux femmes commencent à bavarder sur les coussins en question, Tom sert le champagne, Bill range son portable.

« Tom, tu veux bien sortir les jouets de Nina ? »

Ce dernier pose la bouteille et hoche la tête, mais Katja reprend la parole.

« Ou peut-être que Bill peut le faire ? »

Ce n'est pas une proposition bien sûr. C'est une des choses qui exaspère Bill chez cette femme, cette habitude de poser des questions qui sont en fait des ordres. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de s'occuper de la petite fille, il n'a pas vraiment d'affection pour elle. Il ne parvient pas à réaliser que c'est la fille de son frère, sa nièce. Pour lui, ce n'est que la gosse de Katja.

Néanmoins il se lève, avec un haussement d'épaules, sans protestations ni enthousiasme.

« Nina a déjà deux ans, n'est-ce pas ? »s'extasie Simone. « Bon sang, et je vais être une deuxième fois grand-mère ! Vous ne me rajeunissez pas les enfants ! »

Même s'il essaye de n'y pas faire attention, Bill sent son cœur se serrer à ces paroles. Il ne fait pas partie de ce « les enfants ».  
Tom s'assoie, à côté de sa mère, sur le deuxième sofa, celui en cuir rouge, celui en face de Bill, qui était affalé sur le vieux canapé défraîchi qu'ils ont toujours connu dans cette maison. Katja s'est approprié le fauteuil, et Simone l'a regardée faire avec une lueur d'approbation dans les yeux. Cette fille est déterminée, motivée, elle va de l'avant, sait ce qu'elle veut, et c'est exactement ce qu'il faut à Tom.

Bill regarde la petite fille qui commence à lui raconter quelque chose qu'il n'écoute pas, tandis qu'il sort mécaniquement les poupées du sac. Il adresse un bref sourire à l'enfant, avant de retourner s'asseoir en prenant une coupe de champagne.

Katja et Simone sont en grande conversation, Tom intervient de temps à autre pour appuyer les dires de sa femme, et Bill se tait, l'esprit ailleurs. Son regard est dirigé vers le sapin en plastique dans un coin de la pièce, sans le voir. La guirlande multicolore clignote, l'étoile tout au sommet est un peu de travers.

 

Juste un peu penchée à gauche, et cette image colle à sa rétine, il a déjà vu ça. Une quinzaine d'années auparavant, début décembre, une matinée rayonnante : le soleil était haut dans le ciel et se reflétait sur l'éblouissante blancheur d'une neige toute fraîche, la première de la saison. Bill et Tom avaient à peine dix ans et se tenaient devant plusieurs grands cartons contenant les décorations de Noël. Bill arborait un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir la charge de décorer lui-même la maison, et Tom arborait ce même sourire, ravi de voir son frère dans une telle joie.

Après avoir posé les cartons au milieu du salon, leur mère était partie dans son atelier finir une toile. Elle avait confié aux garçons qu'elle y travaillait particulièrement dur car elle souhaitait l'offrir à Gordon. C'était à la fois un cadeau de Noël et de bienvenue, car le nouvel ami de Simone venait d'emménager avec eux.

« Par quoi on commence ? » demande Bill, les poings sur les hanches, se tournant vers Tom.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules. Bill est si heureux de pouvoir choisir où chaque guirlande ira, où chaque paillette sera collée, que Tom sent que c'est à lui de prendre les décisions. Tom l'assiste et l'aide, et se conforme à la volonté de son frère.

« Le sapin ! » s'écrie Bill.

Quelques heures plus tard, le salon est scintillant de boules argentées et de guirlandes électriques. Néanmoins, il manque le plus important.

« L'étoile, Tom ! » s'exclame Bill, qui s'empare de l'étoile en question et se dirige vers le sapin, puis se retourne vers son frère avec une grimace de dépit.

«Le sapin est trop grand ! Tu me portes ? »

« A ton service. » répond Tom en lui tirant la langue.

Bill rit, avant de monter sur le dos de son frère et souffler dans le cou de ce dernier. Il tend le bras et pose l'étoile du bout des doigts. Soudain, Tom perd l'équilibre et les jumeaux s'effondrent l'un sur l'autre au pied de l'arbre.

« Oh merde, Tom, tu t'es pas fait mal ? »

Tom secoue la tête.

« Et toi ? »

« Non ça va » répond Bill. « Ah ça craint, l'étoile est de traviole ! »

Son regard se pose sur la main droite de Tom, qui s'est égratigné en tombant. Il la prend distraitement entre les siennes et pose ses lèvres sur la blessure avec douceur.

« C'est pas grave pour l'étoile, elle est bien comme ça. » dit Tom en frissonnant. La chaleur des lèvres de Bill sur la plaie lui fait du bien, même s'il n'aurait jamais avoué à son frère que l'égratignure lui avait fait mal.

Tout à coup, il pose ses paumes sur les joues de Bill et colle un instant leurs bouches ensemble. C'est sa façon de remercier son frère, de montrer combien cela lui fait plaisir que son frère soulage la douleur dans sa main.

« Tu crois que ça craint, ça ? » demande Tom, un peu gêné.

« Non, c'est normal. » répond Bill. « Entre des jumeaux, c'est normal. C'est pour dire merci, c'est tout. Avec une fille, c'est différent. »

Soulagé, Tom se relève.

« Faut qu'on montre ça à Mam... »

« Et toi, Bill, tout va bien ? »

Il sort brutalement de ses songes et avise sa belle-sœur qui regarde un point situé légèrement au-dessus de sa tête. La question est impérieuse mais il n'a pas envie d'y répondre. Katja fait semblant de s'intéresser à lui pour la forme, et elle vient de couper court à son souvenir.

« Ouais. »marmonne-t-il vaguement.

« C'est tout ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta vie ? »

Elle a un rire forcé, et un regard perçant qui signifie qu'il a intérêt à développer un peu ses propos. Très bien, elle veut connaître sa vie, elle va la connaître.

« Eh bah, comme tu vois, toujours caissier chez McDo, je sors en boîte, je fume et j'évite autant que possible les petites familles bien rangées. Je rumine et je dors aussi, rien de bien fou... »

« Bill ! »s'exclame Simone, qui semble sur le point de sortir de ses gonds.

« Quoi ? »crache ce dernier en se tournant vers sa mère. « Elle veut savoir ce que je fais de ma vie, eh bien voilà : je fous rien de ma vie. C'est comme ça, désolé de pas pouvoir te faire croire le contraire. »

Sa mère plisse les yeux et tremble de colère.

« Si tu es incapable de dire quelque chose d'intéressant qui ne soit pas désagréable, je te conseille de te taire ! »siffle-t-elle.

« Parfait ! »

Il se lève brusquement sans les regarder, et sors de la pièce. On entend une porte claquer, puis plus rien.

Tom esquisse un mouvement pour se lever, mais sa mère pose une main sur son bras.

« Laisse-le donc. Monsieur reviendra quand il aura fini de faire son adolescent. »

Elle sourit à son fils aîné et lui caresse affectueusement la joue.

« Alors, toi, mon grand, tout va bien au boulot ? »

Il se résigne, et sourit à sa mère. De toutes façons, il est sûrement la dernière personne que son frère a envie de voir. Sûrement.

 

Sous ses pas, la neige crisse. Il distingue enfin Bill, assis sur la balançoire, les mains posées sur les chaînes, se balançant d'un air absent. Ses chaussures effleurent légèrement le sol, provoquant un petit nuage de neige sale et il frissonne de froid, les lèvres très rouges.

Ils ont passé tellement de temps sur ces balançoires, il y a des années de ça. A discuter de l'école, de la musique, de leurs amis, à faire le concours de celui qui irait le plus haut, ou seulement à se balancer au même rythme, silencieusement, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

« Bill... »

Il chuchote et s'assoit sur l'autre balançoire, juste à côté de son frère. Celui-ci l'a entendu arriver, mais ne réagit que lorsque son nom est prononcé. Tom esquisse un petit sourire.

« Tu dois avoir froid. »

Bill tourne la tête vers lui, comme sur le point de pleurer.

« Nan, tu crois ? »

Tom détourne les yeux. Il ne connaît plus les mots pour parler à son propre frère jumeau. Alors il reste quelques minutes là, à regarder les pieds de Bill se balancer doucement. Au bout d'un moment, il réalise que la neige s'est mise à tomber silencieusement. Il tourne la tête vers Bill qui a le regard vide, et ne semble pas avoir remarqué que la couche de neige s'épaissit doucement sous ses chaussures. Tom s'aperçoit qu'il pleure sans bruit.

Alors il se lève et se place en face de son frère, et essuie d'un doigts ses larmes, puis passe sa main dans les cheveux noirs abîmés par les colorations de mauvaise qualité répétées depuis des années, faisant tomber quelques flocons qui s'y étaient accrochés.

Les larmes ne coulent plus mais Bill ne dit toujours rien, ne regarde pas son frère, qui retourne s'asseoir sur la balançoire adjacente.

« Bill... »

« Mm... Quoi ? »

Tom toussote, un peu peu mal à l'aise, et humidifie ses lèvres.

« Ca va bien avec... Matthias ? »

Bill le regarde, avec une grimace de pitié.

« Je ne suis plus avec lui depuis mars. »

« Oh... » Tom se sent con de ne voir son frère qu'une fois par an, et de ne plus rien savoir sur lui. « Et... tu as quelqu'un maintenant ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Il s'appelle Jens. »

Après un petit instant, Bill continue.

« Mais je crois que je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Je ne vais pas rester avec lui. »

Tom lui demande si ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble, apparemment seulement depuis quelques semaines, et entre mars et ces derniers jours, il y en a eu d'autres. Ca paraît bizarre qu'ils parlent de ça presque nonchalamment, alors qu'ils n'ont presque plus aucun contact depuis plusieurs années.

« Bill, on ferait bien de rentrer. »

C'est ce qu'elles lui ont demandé, sa mère et sa femme. Va donc chercher ton frère, on passe à table. Il aura fini de bouder. La famille doit être au complet, pour passer un bon réveillon.

Bill le suit jusqu'à la baie vitrée, et se faufile par l'ouverture avant que son frère la referme. Ses lèvres sont devenues violettes de froid et sa veste est recouverte d'une petite couche de neige blanche. Tom file dans sa chambre, et redescend les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard avec une veste qu'il mettait autrefois, lorsqu'il était au lycée.

« ...gamin de rester dehors couvert comme tu l'es ! »

Il passe le sweat autour des épaules de son frère en évitant le regard de sa mère, et le sourire reconnaissant de ce dernier lui réchauffer un peu le cœur.

« T'as l'air frigorifié, p'tit Bill. Tu veux une tisane ? »

Sans même attendre la réponse – qu'il connaît –, il se dirige vers la cuisine et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse brûlante.  
Simone lève les yeux au ciel, mais Bill, même s'il tente de le dissimuler, a l'air ravi. Tant par le sweat et la tisane, que par le surnom.

 

« Alors, vous avez l'intention de mettre Nina au Kindergarten ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne recommencerai pas à travailler avant quelques années, je crois. C'est tellement agréable de rester à la maison pour m'occuper de notre fille, pas vrai mon cœur ? »

Katja se tourne vers Tom avec un sourire et l'embrasse. Simone glousse, Bill détourne les yeux et Nina geint.

« Oh, je vais aller faire chauffer un petit pot. On dirait que notre Nina a faim ! »

« Je vais t'aider ! » annonce Tom en se levant à la suite de sa mère. « Tu veux une autre tisane, Bill ? »

Celui-ci hoche la tête de droite à gauche, sans lever le nez de son assiette vide.

« Tu ne devrais pas autant t'occuper de ton frère, Tom. » soupire Simone et ouvrant la porte du micro-onde. « Il se comporte comme un adolescent en pleine crise. Il est incapable de bouger de son ordinateur, sauf pour aller faire la fête. »

« S'il a envie de s'amuser... enfin, c'est son droit. » dit Tom en haussant les épaules.

« Mais il n'a plus quinze ans ! Enfin, à 25 ans passés, il vit encore chez sa mère et change de copain tous les mois ! Il n'a jamais repris ses études, n'a jamais ne serait-ce que pensé à se stabiliser avec quelqu'un. Bill a autant de projets que lorsqu'il avait cinq ans ! Même moins, d'ailleurs, il ne veut même plus être chanteur. Rend-toi compte, Tom! Toi, tu as un travail, une fille et une femme qui attend un deuxième enfant. »

« On ne va pas reparler de ça, maman ! Chaque année, c'est la même discussion. Bill aime les enfants, tu le sais, mais il n'a pas l'intention d'en avoir, c'est tout. Il a toujours été comme ça, tu ne vas pas te mettre à lui reprocher d'être... enfin, de n'avoir des relations qu'avec des hommes. »

« Mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour vous deux, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, peu importe tant que vous êtes heureux. Mais Bill n'arrive pas à se secouer et il ne sort jamais avec les mêmes personnes. C'est arrivé qu'il découche certains soirs, et je ne pouvais rien dire, Tom, parce que ton frère est grand et qu'il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Mais j'étais morte d'inquiétude quand même, parce que je sais qu'il sort sans arrêt avec des hommes bien plus vieux que lui ! »

Le micro-onde s'arrêta brusquement et Simone, énervée, en retira le petit pot.

« Tu dois arrêter de le materner, Tom ! Il faut qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il se remet un tant soit peu en question, et si tu lui cèdes tout, jamais il ne voudra changer quoi que ce soit dans sa routine ! »

« Et comment je suis censé réagir, je le vois à peine une fois par an ! Comment veux-tu que je l'ignore les rares fois où l'on se croise ? Il ne va pas bien maman, tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ? Mais je suis son jumeau, merde ! »

« Et je suis sa mère. Je l'ai tous les jours sous mon toit, alors que tu es à des kilomètres de Loitsche. Je sais ce dont mon fils a besoin, jumeau ou pas, c'est moi qu'il côtoie tous les jours, c'est avec moi qu'il se dispute à longueur de journée comme un enfant. Et justement, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec mon deuxième fils à cause de lui. Tiens-moi ça, s'il te plait. »

La discussion était close. Tom ramena le pot à sa fille et commença à la faire manger distraitement.

« Et voilà les huîtres ! » annonça Simone avec un grand sourire, en revenant de la cuisine avec un énorme plateau qu'elle posa au milieu de la table.

Elle servit d'abord Katja, puis Tom, et enfin se tourna vers Bill, qui marmonna quelque chose.

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'aime pas ça... » répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Cela semblait être l'occasion qu'attendait sa mère.

« Voyez-vous ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. « Monsieur n'aime pas ça. Mais quand on est poli, on se force un peu, tu sais ça ? »

Bill releva enfin la tête, exaspéré, et répondit avec indignation :

« C'est pas nouveau, bon sang, j'ai jamais pu manger d'huîtres ! Tu te rappelles pas la fois où j'ai vomi parce que tu m'avais forcé ? »

Sa mère eut un ricanement excédé.  
« Tu vomis bien quand tu veux... » lâcha-t-elle à mi-voix.

Bill la regarda avec stupéfaction quelques instants, puis préféra reporter son attention sur la nappe sans continuer la discussion.

Tom regarda à tour de rôle sa mère et son frère, puis racla le fond du pot de purée et donna la dernière cuillerée à Nina. Il essuya sa petite bouche, et retourna s'asseoir à sa place sans un mot. Katja reprit bien vite la parole.

« Simone, tricotez-vous ? Personnellement, je m'y suis mise il y a peu et j'avoue que c'est plutôt amusant ! »

Bill leva les yeux au ciel, rapidement en espérant que sa mère ne le verrait pas. Tom surprit son regard, et Bill s'en aperçut. Il eut une grimace d'excuse, mais Tom lui fit un clin d'œil. Lui aussi trouvait ridicule que sa femme se mette à tricoter; c'était une activité de grand-mère à leurs yeux.

Katja jacassait comme une pie, et le regard de Bill se posa sur la toile au-dessus de la cheminée. Celle-là même que Simone avait offert à Gordon quinze années auparavant. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle ne peignait plus.

« Au fait, Simone, verrons-nous Gordon ? »

« Oui, il essaiera de se joindre à nous demain. Le travail, tu sais, il ne peut pas s'en passer ! » soupira l'interrogée.

« Tom, chéri, tu veux bien aller coucher Nina ? » demanda soudain la jeune femme, jetant un œil à la petite fille qui s'endormait en geignant sur sa chaise haute.

Tom se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Il saisit le lit pliable à côté du canapé de sa main libre, et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les escaliers, fronçant les sourcils alors que le lit glissait entre ses doigts.

Bill se précipita pour l'aider, le regard incertain, et se saisit du petit meuble plié.

« Merci » dit son frère à mi-voix, reconnaissant, avant de monter les marches en changeant Nina de position, qui s'était endormie.

Il poussa la porte de la pièce qui avait autrefois été sa chambre, et déposa l'enfant sur son lit en détaillant les murs qui étaient restés en l'état depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison pour ses études. Son frère pénétra dans sa chambre, et elle lui parut immédiatement moins vide et absurde. Il déplièrent le lit en silence et il déposa sa fille dedans après l'avoir doucement embrassée sur le front. Il tenait les rebords élevés du lit-cage sans pouvoir les lâcher, un étrange sentiment prenait place en lui quand il voyait sa fille dormir.

Il frissonna. Bill avait posé sa propre main sur la sienne, et le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable, un peu triste, et teintée d'une once de provocation. Il joua inconsciemment avec la bille de fer qu'il avait sur la langue depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années maintenant, et Tom déglutit difficilement, déconcerté.

Puis, comme son instinct le lui indiquait, et qu'il en avait tout à coup envie, il serra son frère fort dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte en serrant son tee-shirt entre ses doigts au niveau de ses reins. Tom mit cela sur le compte d'un réflexe du au fait que son frère devait faire cela lorsqu'il prenait un homme dans ses bras – et il déglutit de nouveau.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilààà, je reposte cette fic qui date quand meme de quelques années, mais vu que je viens de débarquer sur Ao3... je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de partager ça avec les gens d'ici :) En espérant que cela vous plaira !


End file.
